


24/7

by The_MESSENGER



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I just love Junhao okay, M/M, Main JunHao, The other Seventeen members are background characters, an original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MESSENGER/pseuds/The_MESSENGER
Summary: Minghao wasn't clingy by any means. He's confident in their relationship, and it wasn't like Junhui was the type to let distance and time come between them.But with every empty bed and conversationless meal, Minghao thinks that it'd just be nice to have him at that moment.





	24/7

Sunday 

 

Minghao briefly wonders if Junhui’s gone mad as the younger watches him flounder around the living room, dress shirt left unbuttoned at the top, tie askew, and a look of distress adorning his handsome face.

 

“Where is it, where is it?” Junhui mumbles breathlessly to himself as hurriedly opens and closes the drawers with haste. “Hao have you seen-”

 

“Cabinet to your left, second drawer down, the eighth folder in.”

 

Junhui doesn’t miss a beat and scurries over to his left, flipping through the file cabinet for a few seconds before victoriously whipping out packets of papers that Minghao knows contains important documents that Junhui had been working on for the past few weeks. Junhui lets out a breath of air that he’d been holding in and clutches to the papers. He walks them over to his briefcase and carefully slips them before heading towards Minghao who was leaning on the kitchen table.

 

Minghao smiles as he watches Junhui approach him, reflexively wrapping his arms around the tallers neck as Junhui encases his torso with his arms. Junhui sighs and lovingly nuzzles into Minghao. “What would I do without you, bǎobèi?”

 

“Uh, nothing?” Junhui laughs in agreement before leaning down close enough that Minghao can feel his breath, “You’re not wrong there.” And then Junhui closes what little was left of the gap between them. Junhui’s lips fix over Minghao and the younger can feel his knees go weak as Junhui tilts their heads and deepens the kiss, their bodies flush against each other. Junhui’s hands leave feather touches on Minghao’s heated skin as his hands slip under Minghao’s loose tee and Minghao thinks that yes, Junhui himself may be tiring but the way Junhui’s kisses him will never fail to leave Minghao breathless.

 

Eventually, Minghao forces himself to push Junhui away. The taller whines and tries to recapture Minghao’s lips but Minghao just places a finger on his lips and shakes head with a laugh. “If you don’t leave now, you’re gonna be late for your flight.” Minghao cranes his neck out to the side and peers out the windows. “Also, if you keep being late like this, Mr. Choi will be unwilling to pick you up anymore.” Junhui’s eyes flicker towards the annoyed looking driver tapping his foot outside in their driveway.  Reluctantly, Junhui releases Minghao from his hold and slips on his shoes as Minghao follows close behind.

 

Junhui turns to him and presses another sweet kiss to Minghao’s lips, and the younger deflates a little when he pulls away.

 

“Don’t miss me too much, HaoHao,” Junhui says with a grin and Minghao just rolls his eyes.

 

“Dream about it Jun-ge.”

 

Junhui laughs, looking forlorn. And with another smile, he walks down the steps and onto the driveway where his ride was waiting. Minghao shuts the door with a sigh.

 

Thus starts another two weeks without Junhui.

 

He watches as Junhui slips into the car, frazzled. He can hear repeated apologizes as well as complaining coming from outside and laughs. He doesn’t get how Mr. Choi can always deal with Junhui being late. Minghao reminds himself to get a small gift for Mr. Choi the next time he comes around.

 

He slips back into the bedroom to get dressed. Something that Minghao had been looking forward to is going to Soonyoung’s dance studio almost every Sunday to dance. It’s a thing he and Junhui used to do together all the time, but since Junhui’s been so busy after helping with his father’s company recently, Minghao had been going alone. Dance is a must in both of their lives and although Junhui no longer has any time to partake in the pleasure, Minghao sometimes sees him replicating movements from their high school dance club days out of habit. It’s endearing, to say the least, and Minghao thinks that maybe after Junhui has returned, the elder can take a much-needed break and they can dance together on a Sunday morning like today.

 

Minghao chooses a simple white tee and black skinny jeans. It had also been a bit windier that day so he also puts on one of Junhui’s sweaters. The sleeves were slightly too long and the bottom of it went to mid-thigh but despite that, the two of them were roughly the same size. It’s just that Minghao was noticeably thinner and a few centimeters shorter than the other but Junhui had always found it cute while so Minghao had taken a liking to wearing his clothing more often.

 

Soonyoung’s dance studio was only a few minutes away by car. If Minghao had chosen to walk, it’d be about fifteen minutes give or take. Had it not been for the colder weather, he’d have done it. So Minghao climbs into the driver's seat of their shared SUV. Junhui insists that it's “shared”, but Minghao’s not fond of driving it around much. It was a relatively expensive car that Junhui had bought for him on their anniversary a few months back. It wasn’t like Minghao hated having to ride his bike to school each morning or take the bus for farther distances. But Junhui had decided to buy the car for him on a whim and as touched as he was, Minghao insisted that until he could help pay for the insurance, he wouldn’t use it as often. Junhui, albeit a bit disappointed, agreed, knowing that Minghao wasn’t the type of person to take such extravagant gifts. But there are times where Minghao will wake up late in the morning and would just take the car to get to college faster or times when his body aches and Junhui won’t take no for an answer. And as for right now, it was slightly cold. It was against his wishes but it wouldn’t hurt to indulge in just a tiny bit of his pricey pleasures.

 

Minghao starts the engine, angling the mirrors so that they match up with his height and reaching his hand over and connecting his playlist to the speakers. A Shinee song blares over and Minghao hums along to its tune as he makes his way to the dance studio. While passing by the library, Minghao makes himself a mental reminder to stop by and return a book he’d borrowed from Wonwoo a few weeks back.

 

\---

 

Plopping down, Minghao winces as he hits the hard floor in exhaustion. Sweat runs down his face and Soonyoung throws over a towel as Chan crawls over to sit next to Minghao.

 

“So when is Jun-Hyung coming back?” Chan asks.

 

“Two weeks,” replies Minghao. And Chan only nods, taking a sip from his Michael Jackson water bottle. Soonyoung runs over to them after rolling up his joggers. He was wearing a hideous neon pink shirt that had a huge picture of Jihoon on the front labeled “My One True Love”. Minghao would think it was cute if it wasn’t for the fact that Soonyoung took to stroking the 2d face every five minutes, making him and Chan mildly uncomfortable. Minghao raises his eyebrows. “Does Jihoon know you're wearing that?”

 

Soonyoung only smirks. “Nope.”

 

Chan scrunches his nose in disgust as Soonyoung looks down at the picture lovingly. The elder only smacks the younger over the head, preaching about how he should be respecting his elders and what not.

 

“So anyways Minghao,” Soonyoung rolls over into Minghao’s personal space, “what do you have planned for the next two weeks then?” Minghao only shrugs. It’s not like he had anything different from usual planned. Maybe if he was up for it, he’d go to the pet shop and pretend as if he was actually gonna buy a dog, or maybe he’d head to the bar over on central and bother Seungcheol until the elder agrees to give him free alcohol. Who knows.

 

“Well if you're not busy, wanna come with Jihoon and I to a welcoming party on Tuesday? It’s for Jihoon’s friend from China. He’s working here for a while.”

 

“So I can third wheel?” Minghao feigns a pout as Chan laughs in agreement.

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “No. So you can maybe make a friend and so we can drive in the express lane. Minghao barks with laughter but agrees. It might be a refreshing change to be in that type of environment without Junhui. See if he’s still as socially awkward as he was before meeting him.

 

\---

 

The library is surprisingly warm and comforting, the smell of roasting coffee beans wafting through the air from the cafe to the left and the quiet chatter of people coming from all sides. Most libraries are usually quiet, but this one was alive. Run by Mingyu’s aunt (who was never actually there) and located in the heart of the town along with numerous other shops and buildings. It’s also known as Wonwoo’s second home. He went almost four times a week, only staying away because of other duties like school (and Mingyu being clingy and complaining). There was almost a one hundred percent chance of the elder being here due to the fact that Mingyu had been dragged along to one of Seokmin’s escapades to god knows where. And sure enough, there he was, sitting at the table in the furthest corner with his nose stuck in _The Vegetarian_ by Han Kang.

 

“Wonwoo-Hyung,” Minghao taps his shoulder softly as the other jolts with surprise. Wonwoo smiles at Minghao as the younger takes a seat across from the latter. “Hey, Minghao.”

 

Minghao reaches into his bag and pulls out a hardcover version of _Forrest Gump_ and slides it over to Wonwoo who grabs it fondly. “Did you like the book?”

 

Minghao nods. “It’s impressive. As expected from something you’d read.”

 

The latter smiles in satisfaction with his answer and places his bookmark in between the pages of his novel. Minghao has known Wonwoo for a long time. His whole friend group consisted of the same thirteen people for more than three years, some knowing each other for longer than the rest, but they were all close. Minghao met Wonwoo back in high school. Wonwoo was and still is Junhui’s best friend, soon becoming Mingyu’s boyfriend only a short period of time after he and Junhui had started dating. Mingyu, on the other hand, had been Minghao’s best friend since childhood along with Seokmin. To this day, Minghao doesn’t understand why someone is great as Wonwoo would agree to date Mingyu.

 

“So,” Wonwoo takes a sip of his cappuccino, “Jun left today?”

 

“Yep,” Minghao responds as he wholeheartedly accepts a pastry from Wonwoo.

 

“Do you miss him yet?”

 

Minghao scoffs. “He literally just left today.” Wonwoo grins at Minghao with a teasing edge in his voice. “I’m just saying. When you went on that class trip for three days last year, Jun acted like he was dying the whole time.” Minghao remembers how his lover had flown into his arms the moment he’d gotten of the plane. It was embarrassing with all their friends taking photos for future blackmail but he’d nuzzled himself into the tallers chest anyways.

 

“Two weeks won’t kill me.” Minghao says smugly. Wonwoo keeps a knowing look on his face. Minghao takes a look at the hands on his watch and turns to Wonwoo. “It’s getting late so I’ll head out first.” Wonwoo nods and reaches out the grab the youngers wrist first.

 

“Wait. Lemme grab you a new book to read first.”

 

\---

 

It’s late when the call finally comes but better late than never, Minghao thinks. It was near three in the morning and Minghao had still been reading the first few chapters of _The Little Prince_ when a light jingle rings from his phone, slightly vibrating. Minghao sets the book aside, grasping the phone as he pulls his knees up to his chest and answers. “Hello?”

 

“ _Hi, HaoHao.”_

 

“How was the flight?”

 

“ _It was fine. I’m sorry for calling so late- I just arrived at our hotel. You must be tired. Its like three am at home?”_

 

 _“_ Don’t worry I’m not. You’re the one who must be tired, with jetlag and all.”

 

_“Hao, you need to take care of yourself bett- What? Okay okay I’m coming right now. - Sorry Hao I gotta go. Duty calls. Go to bed and make sure to eat well okay? I love you.”_

 

The call cuts before Minghao can say the same to the elder but hearing Junhui’s voice was healing, and Minghao lays down on his side of the bed with content, falling asleep while thinking of all the things he could do for the next two weeks.

 

\---

 

Monday 

 

Sunlight rolls through the windows and Minghao relishes in its warmth. _A perfect day to go to the park_ Minghao thinks. Minghao grabs the white bucket hat from the counter and heads outside, making sure to lock the door behind him just in case Jeonghan tries to steal food from their kitchen again.

 

The park is relatively near their house. It’s a place where he and Junhui frequented often before Junhui’s responsibilities piled up, making it practically impossible for them to go when they wanted too.

 

There was a decent amount of people at the park. Children ran amuck and played joyfully on the playground. There was a nice ice cream parlor situated at the side of the park, trees surrounding its bubbly exterior and Minghao wonders if his friend still worked there. Minghao likes ice cream. And it tasted even better when it was free.

 

“Jaehyun-ah!” The door lets out a jingling noise as Minghao enters the parlor, and a boy from the counter looks up with surprise. “Minghao!”

 

Jaehyun gives Minghao his signature dimpled smile, setting down his washcloth and walking over to the front of the counter to where the Chinese male stood. Minghao looks over the other's shoulders and sees his boyfriend, Doyoung in the back, refilling the ice cream tubs. He sends an enthusiastic wave that is returned with equal fervor. Minghao’s always liked Jaehyun’s group of friends. He wasn’t as well acquainted with the rest of them as he was Jaehyun, but they were a rowdy group, a fun one that reminded him much of his own group of friends.

 

“Are you here alone?” Jaehyun asks. The others already start to put together Minghao’s regular order which consisted of one scoop of chocolate, one scoop of vanilla, and a lot of caramel on top.

 

“I am”, Minghao answers. Jaehyun only nods, seemingly unsurprised. It’d been a while since he’d seen Junhui come in with Minghao.

 

Jaehyun hands over the big ice cream come with a smile. “It’s on the house.” Minghao gives his thanks and takes it gratefully. Count on Jaehyun to give out things for free.  “Next time,” Jaehyun starts, “tell Junhui to come with you. Haven’t seen him for a while. Plus, couples get a discount.” Jaehyun gives him a wink and goes back to Doyoung who gestured for the younger to go help him carry boxes.

 

Minghao makes a mental note to mention the discount to Junhui. Hopefully, they could go together next time.

 

\---

 

Tuesday 

 

The horn honking outside rings into Minghao’s head as he hurriedly puts on his shoes. Soonyoung had texted him earlier to be ready at seven in the afternoon, so Minghao made the brilliant choice of getting into the shower at 6:55.  

 

“Minghao! I told you to be ready at seven!”

 

“Uh… no, you didn’t.”

 

“What? Yes I did! I specifically- you know what, it doesn’t matter. Let’s go.” Soonyoung grabs Minghao’s arm and pulls him out into the driveway and into the back seat of his car. Jihoon greets Minghao warmly and the younger does the same. Somewhat akin to Mingyu and Wonwoo, Minghao doesn’t know what went through Jihoon’s head when he agreed to go out with Soonyoung. Their personalities were so different, but they loved each other, and Minghao agrees that’s what is most important.

 

The party was a solid 20-minute drive from Minghao’s place. Streamers decorated the exterior of the house along with a huge banner that read: “WELCOME” and something else but half of the banner had fallen prey to the array of drunk people who’d thrown stones at it. When they enter the house, the number people seemed to double. Loud music screamed from speakers and the smell of alcohol wafted through the air. Minghao, Soonyoung, and Jihoon make their way towards a quieter area of the house, a second living room off to the left of the main room. As they enter, a bright man runs over and throws his arms around Jihoon and Soonyoung.

 

“You guys made it!” the stranger exclaims.

 

“We told you we would come though?”

 

“Still.” He smiles. “I’m just glad to see you.” The man keeps the smile on his face. He was handsome, Minghao admits. Neatly styled black hair and shining brown eyes. His shoulders were wide and he extruded charisma. Minghao inspected him from behind the two, head tilted in slight wonder until the man made eye contact with him, pulling Minghao out of his trance.

 

“Who…”

 

“Ah.” Jihoon pulls Minghao forward. “This is our friend Minghao. He’s from China too.”

 

Minghao wished he had sunglasses because the stranger lights up faster than lightning. He reaches out and holds Minghao’s hands with excitement. _“You’re Chinese?!”_

 

Minghao smiles at the sound of his mother tongue “ _I am.”_ The other grins, letting go of Minghao and holding out his hand properly. “ _I’m Weiyuan from Beijing.”_

 

The latter takes it eagerly. “ _Minghao. Anshang.”_

 

Weiyuan’s smile brightens even more (if that was possible) and Minghao lets him hand him a nice drink from the counter. They enter into small talk while Jihoon and Soonyoung converse with others around them. There was something familiar about Weiyuan’s accent, one that reminded Minghao of his friends back in China and the food vendors in the marketplace. He was nice too, which was a bonus. Minghao gets why Jihoon became friends with him. The man was friendly, likable, the stereotypical  

 

“So what brings you to Korea?” Minghao asks.

 

“I’m taking up an internship at Pledis here,” Weiyuan replies, “it’s only for a few months though. I could've stayed for longer but I chose the four-month internship.”  Weiyuan takes a sip of his drink. “Who knows though. Maybe I can find a reason to stay.”

 

The latters gaze rest on Minghao with a soft smile, one that Minghao finds unfamiliar. It’s a situation where Minghao isn’t sure whether or not he’s picking up the right message or not, so instead, he decides to steer the conversation elsewhere.

 

“Uh, how did you become friends with Jihoon?”

 

Weiyuan laughs, nice and hearty. “We weren’t friends at first actually. It was my first time here in Korea and the first time I saw him, I immediately commented on his height.”

 

Minghao winces with sympathy. “Ouch”

 

“Ouch indeed,” Weiyuan says as the both of them break out into laughter. Jihoon stares at the both of them as if he knew what they were talking about. He sends the two a glare that immediately shuts them up.

 

“What about you?” Weiyuan starts. “What do you do for a living?”

 

“I’m just a regular student in university,” Minghao shrugs, “I major in dance.”

 

The tallers eyes widen. “Dance? That’s so cool! I can’t dance for shit.” He grins down at Minghao. “You gotta show me sometime.”

 

Minghao laughs joyfully back. “Okay sure.”

“How about Thursday then hm? You did say okay.”

 

Minghao hesitates for a split second. He’d just met Weiyuan and yes he was nice, attractive, and had nearly no flaws. And Minghao loves dancing. So reasonably, there should be no reason to say no right?

 

“Okay,” Minghao agrees. “Thursday it is.”

 

Weiyuan grins. “Cool. Can I have your number then? So we can set up the time and what not.” Minghao nods and pulls his phone out, handing it over to the latter who takes it eagerly. And as Minghao watches, he figures that even without Junhui by his side, it was still possible for him to make friends.

 

\---

 

Wednesday

 

_Hi this is Wen Junhui. I’m either busy or not at my phone right now so please go ahead and leave a message and I’ll try and get back to you as soon as I can! Thank you!_

 

Minghao pulls the phone away from his face with a pout. “He’s not answering.”

 

“Maybe he’s in a meeting or something,” Jeonghan says. “You never know.”

 

“Guys,” Seungcheol snaps, “sorry to interrupt but we gotta get to work. The party isn’t gonna plan itself. And if Jisoo gets here and we haven’t gotten any work done, he’s gonna have all our heads.”

 

That was enough for Jeonghan and Minghao to spring up and off the couch, rushing over to where Seungcheol was with a list in his hands. Jeonghan rushes straight to the elder, plopping himself on his lap and placing a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek as the latter leans into it. Minghao gags teasingly and Jeonghan throws a pen at him.

 

“Chicken, drinks, pizza, beef, watermelon, eggplant…. Eggplant? Who put eggplant on the list?”

 

Minghao leans over to look at the list. And sure enough, there in sparkly purple pen, the word eggplant is written in messy handwriting and a winky face next to it. “That’s Seokmin for sure,” Minghao says, “nobody has that bad of handwriting.”

 

The other two laugh in agreement before going back to checking things off the list. Minghao’s requests were simple. Dumplings and any type of seafood would be good for him.

 

“What about Junhui?” Jeonghan asks. “He hasn’t put what he wants on this list yet. We were gonna ask him last week but he’s kinda been off the radar lately.” Minghao bites his lips and looks at the two with an apologetic face.

 

“Sorry but… Junhui said that he won’t be able to make it to our next get together. He’s got a conference that day.”

 

Seungcheol frowns, eyebrows creasing. “He hasn’t attended for the past three months though. It’s a once a month thing. Can’t he maybe show up for just a little while?”

 

Minghao gulps and looks down. He sees Jeonghan elbow Seungcheol in the ribs, who looks guilty. “I mean it’s fine I guess. He’s busy and we should respect that.”

 

“Exactly!” Jeonghan exclaims, patting Minghao on his back. “We’ll never get mad at him for not showing up, especially when he’s so busy. It’s just… we miss him. That’s all.”

 

Minghao only nods as they get back to work. _Yeah,_ Minghao thinks. _I miss him too._

 

\---

 

Thursday 

 

**To: Xu MingHao**

**From: Hou WeiYuan**

 

So 12 pm on Chungmuro?

 

**Sent: 30 January 2018, 10:45 AM**

 

**To: Hou WeiYuan**

**From: Xu MingHao**

 

Sounds good.

 

**Sent: 30 January 2018, 10:47**

 

Minghao finishes up tidying up his hair, wiping it down and resting a black bucket hat on his head. He wore a white and blue sweater with black skinny jeans, thinking to himself that he wanted to be comfortable when he danced later on. Chungmuro wasn’t that far from his house, so Minghao also took to cleaning Junhui’s study, located in the room farthest down the hallway. It was a decently spacious room, a couch settled on the left side with two pillows shaped like a cat and a dog, a small coffee table in front of it, and Junhui’s desk in the middle. It the wood was smooth but dusty, and papers were sprawled over every corner of it and Minghao chuckles a bit to himself. Junhui had always claimed that he was far too busy to clean anymore. Out of the corner of his eye, Minghao spots and reaches over to grab a picture frame. And in it sits a picture of him and Junhui on their graduation day. Uniforms rippling in the wind and hair askew, but Minghao is more focused on Junhui, who was pressing a kiss on Minghao’s smile as the two hold up their diploma’s with pride. Back then it was as if they had all the time in the world. Morning kisses to late night cuddling in front of the television watching cringe-worthy movies. Ever since Junhui had gotten a high position in his father’s company, Minghao could barely remember the last time that he’d woken up with Junhui by his side.

 

It was okay that Junhui was far too busy to clean, but hopefully, he’d never be far too busy for Minghao.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lmao when you post a new fic when you got other fics that need updating. But AP tests are coming up in a week and they are cockblocking my fanfics and me. The next update will be after my tests which I should be studying for right now GotTA BlaST
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. I love Junhao. My otp. They have been feeding us well these days.


End file.
